Something To Remind You
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It had started out as a chaotic Halloween party... but was it just a trap set by her? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Missing?

_**3 hours before Yukie's Halloween Party…**_

 _A full moon rose up into the dark skies as Seth and Ashley were handing out candy to passing trick or treaters, before they noticed a tall looking man dressed in a clown suit pushing a box with a dolly._

" _Uh, baby. I think we should go in." Seth stated as he watch the clown coming towards them._

" _Fuck off you freak!" Ashley yelled._

" _See, you call him over here, instead of listening to me." Seth retorted._

 _As the clown continued walking towards them, he stood in front of them with the large box before heading towards the side of it, while turning the handle… until Ashley walked towards the box, hearing the tune of Pop Goes The Weasel._

" _What are you doing?!" Seth questioned, trying to pull Ashley back._

" _Seriously? What's the worst that can happen?" Ashley asked._

 _Until the lid pop open as another clown from the inside of the box jumped out._

" _Boo!" The second clown said frighteningly, before Ashley punched it in the face, knocking the clown of the box._

" _Don't fuck with a horror movie fan!" Ashley growled._

" _Damn, Ash! You didn't have to hit her!" Baron's voice was heard as he walked towards the second clown and help it up._

" _Why, Ash?!" Yukie's voice was heard as Ashley and Seth looked at both clowns, until they remove their masks._

" _Oops my bad." Ashley said._

" _Are you okay, Yukie?" Baron questioned._

" _Hell no, I ain't okay. She punched me like a damn dude!" Yukie answered._

" _You've got one hell of a punch, baby." Seth explained._

" _I grew up with the Hardy boys, that's my excuse. For punching Yukie I watch a lot of horror movies and I don't like taking chances on Halloween." Ashley said._

" _Not even on missing out on my Halloween party? Come on, Ash. I invited people from the WWE to come and party like freaks of the night. Plus you have to have a costume." Yukie explained, as Baron held her close._

" _Yeah, me and her even pick out our costumes. What are you two going as?" Baron questioned._

" _We're doing Bonnie and Clyde. TJ is apparently going as a drag queen, I'm not sure what my brothers are doing though." Ashley said._

" _Me and my telephone pole boyfriend are going as Harley Quinn and The Joker from Suicide Squad. Mandy and Finn will be Morticia and Gomez from Addams Family. But one thing… don't spike the punch again." Yukie explained._

" _Well that was TJ he was just being stupid." Ashley said, remembering last year and how Finn kept Amanda away from the punch because of her anti-seizure meds._

 _And everyone was thankful that the 25 year old was cleared now._

" _Well, please check him before heading over." Yukie responded._

" _Last time I got a drink of that punch, I ended up tapping Yukie's a-" Baron explained._

" _Thomas!" Yukie exclaimed._

" _Hey if anyone made a mess that night it was Matt, he puked into a potted plant." Ashley said._

" _Yeah, good thing it was plastic. Or else I've wasted money on a growing plant. Well… we'll meet you there in a few hours, now me and Baron are going to keep scaring people. We already scared the fuck out of Mandy and Finn. And Finny punched Baron, instead of me." Yukie explained, before climbing back into the box and fixing her mask._

" _Good luck with that." Ashley said before her phone rang. "What's up bro?"_

" _I need help! I can't zip this dress up and my wig sits funny!" TJ yelled._

" _I'm on my way." Ashley said before they hung up. "We gotta help TJ, his transforming into woman isn't going too well."_

" _Alright then." Seth responded..._

 **Present time…**

Inside the party, they saw Amanda and Finn dressed as Morticia and Gomez Addams.

"She does make a nice looking Morticia." TJ replied as Finn and Amanda danced to _Black Magic Woman_ by Santana.

"I think she looks like a sex doll." Seth muttered, Ashley slapping him upside his head.

"Watch your mouth about my sister." Ashley warned.

"Yukie, what the heck did you put in this? This taste funny." Chihiro questioned as she was dressed like Honey from _Ouran_ _Highschool Host Club_.

"There's no alcohol in it…" Yukie explained, before drinking her cup. "See, nothing wrong with… Whoa!" She said, before walking around and suddenly grabbed onto Finn's chest. "Feels squishy, brother!" She giggled.

"Off of my Gomez!" Amanda responded before she put Yukie in a chair.

"Yeah, Morticia is laying claim to him." Seth responded.

"Hold up… I'm tripping… I'm tripping!" Yukie exclaimed, before laughing to herself and stood back up again.

"I swear Rollins, if you spiked the punch, I'm gonna choke the life out of you!" Finn replied in a growl after helping Amanda sit down.

"Hey, calm down… The punch ain't spiked, it didn't smell like alcohol." Chihiro explained, moving one of her bangs on her blonde wig. "So… it's just her playing with us." She responded, as Yukie was moving around and trying to catch something up in the air.

"Or she spiked her cup with LSD." Amanda responded.

"Or you spiked her." Seth muttered.

"Oh, shut your yap!" Amanda and Finn replied simultaneously, before Yukie suddenly stop moving and her eyes widened in shock, as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh shit." Yukie exclaimed.

"Yukie, what's going on?" Amanda questioned.

"She's just messing with us!" Chihiro replied angrily.

"Chihiro, knock that off!" Amanda responded as she stood up.

"Are you coming to get me God?!" Yukie called out, as she thought she was flying.

"See, she's playing!" Chihiro responded.

"Yukie? Babydoll, where are you?" Baron questioned as he looked around for her, playing along with the joke.

"He's playing too! They're great actors." Chihiro responded, as Baron hugged the refrigerator and started kissing it.

"Every Halloween.'' Finn muttered before he led Amanda to the dance floor and they danced to _Witchy Woman_ by The Eagles.

"I bet you that this joke is not real and they were faking it, just to freak everyone out." Chihiro explained.

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't make sure they don't do anything stupid." Ashley responded as TJ dragged Baron away from the fridge.

And Yukie saw how Finn and Amanda danced, him holding her left leg up to his right hip.

"Hey bitches!" Yukie called out, pushing Finn and Amanda away from each other. "What are you doing touching my man?" She questioned drunkenly.

"Telephone Pole is over there!" Amanda responded, pointing to Baron before she and Finn went back to dancing as MJ's _Thriller_ began to play and Yukie walked to Baron… until she ran back and pushed Amanda.

"I can't believe that I got sassed by a whore!" Yukie retorted drunkenly.

Amanda backed up and shoved Yukie down.

"You need to chill!" Amanda replied before Finn and Baron pulled them away from each other.

"Let's not get fighty!" Finn replied.

"Oh I'll get fighty when that whore leaves!" Yukie retorted.

"Well… party's over. Thanks you two for fucking everything up." Baron explained, before lifting Yukie over her shoulder.

"Weeee! I'm really flying!" Yukie responded happily.

Amanda and Finn left, Seth, Ashley, Chihiro and TJ following them.

"That was just uncalled for of her!" Amanda muttered.

"Hey, how many time do I have to tell you? Yukie is faking it, by tomorrow, she'll apologize." Chihiro explained.

Amanda rolled her eyes as she took her wig off and turned around, Finn unzipping her black satin and lace floor length dress before she headed upstairs.

"Whether Yukie's faking or not, Mandy's actually upset!" Finn replied after unbuttoning his suit jacket and pulling it off.

"Look here, leprechaun. I'm not the one who you should be yelling at one of your fans, cause it will lead to two things. To the jail house, or new whipped your ass. Do you want some new whipped your ass, cause it will take you to the ICU!" Chihiro questioned, gripping onto the pink bunny rabbit in her left hand.

"I'm not yelling at you, okay? I'm just trying to explain that your sister's been pushing Mandy's buttons lately and for no reason at all." Finn responded calmly, Chihiro calming down.

"Fine then. But thanks for you two ruining the party. I'm heading home… without a ride from the Demon Lovers, please." Chihiro explained, before walking off.

"They'll calm down." Seth responded.

"I doubt it, Seth. I really do." Ashley replied.


	2. Halloween Should Be Fun

_**Two days ago…**_

" _Mrs. Addams? Really?" Yukie responded._

" _What? It's a cool choice." Amanda replied as she examined her reflection in the mirror._

" _You mean to tell me that I've spent my hard earned money on making yours and Finn's Tokyo Ghoul costumes and you've chose this all of a sudden. I've spent over $300 making it for you, when you needed my damn help!" Yukie explained as she became angry._

" _When we went to go get them, I found 'WHORE' stitched into mine. Now will you explain why you thought that was funny?" Amanda responded, Yukie realising that she didn't like the prank._

" _Oh yeah, I was texting Alexa the same time and I accidentally wrote it down for the stitchmaker to do that on yours. But it was supposed to be a joke!" Yukie explained._

" _It wasn't funny. It hurt." Amanda replied before she went to go change and buy the Morticia costume._

 _And Yukie could see that she was genuinely hurt…_

 **Present time,** _ **11/1/15**_ **…**

"Yukie…"

Yukie opened her eyes, head aching as she saw Becky.

"We've gotta get packed up for the tour." Becky explained.

"For what? I don't even feel like going." Yukie responded.

"I doubt anyone does after last night. But business is business, Yang." Becky replied before she pulled her up to her feet and downstairs. "Any luck in getting her to respond?"

"Nope… she's really pissed this time." Baron replied.

"Who?" Yukie asked.

"Right, you were hammered and don't remember insulting and shoving Mandy." Becky replied.

"Ah, she'll be alright. Right after I do my next one… Just give me a minute to get clean up." Yukie explained, before climbing up the stairs.

Minutes have gone by as Baron and Becky can only hear the shower running, after its been 20 minutes.

"Yukie? Are you using up the hot water?" Baron questioned after knocking on the door, before entering the bathroom to see blood on the floor and inside the shower along with a bloody window. "What the fuck?!" He exclaimed, running downstairs.

Becky grabbed the phone to call 911… only for them to hear the shower stop and Yukie laughing as she walked downstairs.

"I got you really good!" Yukie laughed, before using the couch to hold herself up.

"These pranks need to stop, no wonder Mandy got so upset!" Becky yelled before she grabbed her duffel bag and left, Yukie looking at Baron.

"What? I love messing with people." Yukie explained.

"Well you're taking it too far. You might actually hurt someone." Baron replied before Yukie went to go use the spare bathroom to clean off.

At the airport, the group waited for their plane and walked down the terminal and into the plane… Yukie looked about ten rows behind her and Alexa to see Amanda and Finn were leaned against each other, using the splitter jack to accommodate their earbuds plugged into Amanda's phone.

"No wonder they don't want me with them. They're such meanies." Yukie responded to herself, before pulling out her drawing pad.

"If you ask me… I think she's actually hurt this time." Alexa replied quietly.

"She'll be fine. It's not like I'm going to apologize to her." Yukie responded.

"You should because that was cruel." Bayley replied after turning around to face her. "One slip up, I can understand but you behaved horribly last night." She responded.

"It was just a damn joke!" Yukie retorted.

"She doesn't see it that way… come on, she's been your friend since you were little kids. Save the nine years that Hiro kept you two apart." Alexa replied.

"You know what? Whatever, I'm getting off this plane. I can't stand being around those two anymore." Yukie said, before taking her duffel bag with her and leaving.

"The young lady standing in the row, we are just about to take off so-" The pilot responded before the plane was in the air and Yukie lost her balance and stumbled back into her seat.

"Fuck!" Yukie screamed angrily.

The flight went on without incident… when they reached Manchester, they were in the airport and Baron walked to Amanda and Finn.

"You two okay?" Baron replied, Amanda rolling her eyes at that. "I'll take that as a no."

"Take it however you want, Thomas." Amanda responded before she and Finn grabbed their things and left, Seth and Hiroki walking to Baron.

"This has gone too far, where is your sister?" Baron questioned, before Hiroki pointed to Yukie who was talking to the person behind the desk.

"I need a ticket to Miami. I'm heading back." Yukie explained, before Baron grabbed onto her wrist. "What?!" She questioned out of anger.

"Your 'pranks' have pissed Mandy off. You know, if you have some hidden anger for Finn or think that Mandy's a whore for hanging around him, why don't you just tell them?!" Baron replied.

"Cause they're not gonna listen to me." Yukie explained, before turning back around. "When's the next flight?" She questioned once more.

"I can get you on the next plane in a hour… provided that the incoming snowstorm holds out that long." She explained.

"Snowstorm?" Yukie responded.

"Supposed to be one of the worst in decades to hit the UK. Sorry, young lass." The clerk apologised.

"She's not leaving."

Yukie turned and saw Hunter.

"This tour is not gonna turn into one like the Plane Ride From Hell, are we clear?" Hunter explained.

"Clear." Yukie responded before she and Baron left.

After getting cleaned off and into pajamas, Finn answered the door as Amanda finished towel drying her hair and Hiroki walked in with a pizza.

"Are you two hungry?" Hiroki questioned.

Amanda's stomach growled, Finn smiling and Hiroki grabbing plates after setting the pizza down.

As they ate, Hiroki saw Amanda looking at the snowstorm.

"Just like home…" Amanda responded, Hiroki nodding.

"Everyone okay in West Newbury?" Hiroki asked.

"Dan keeps asking when am I gonna finally make an honest woman out of his baby sister." Finn explained, Amanda blushing slightly.

"I tell him to ease off of the matchmaking… honestly, I think he's looking for an excuse to use my dad's shotgun." Amanda responded.

"I am tired of this! For reals, Thomas! Stop asking me if I'm alright. It's not going to make anything better!" Yukie shouted from the hallway, which causes Hiroki to open the the door and saw a few other NXT wrestlers looking out to see her and Baron out in the hallway.

"Look, all I'm asking is for you to stay calm on the trip, but now you want to head home? Hunter told you that you can't go home." Baron explained.

"Not if I lie to that old bastard first. I'm heading home, and that's final!" Yukie shouted the last part, before walking off.

Amanda poured a cup of Jameson Whiskey and sipped it, Finn and Hiroki knowing she felt like she needed to silence the yelling and Hiroki going down the hallway as Baron walked in and closed the door.

"Sorry about earlier." Amanda replied.

"It ain't your fault." Baron replied.

"He's right, Darlin'. We just need to let Yukie vent." Finn responded.

"I'm going home, I don't care if I wait in the airport for my damn flight." Yukie retorted after pushing Hiroki away from her as she left her hotel room.

Hiroki followed after her but stopped when he heard Amanda.

"I don't even know what I did wrong, I wish she'd just tell me." Amanda responded as Finn held her, tears running down her face and Baron let Hiroki in.

"You didn't cause this." Hiroki replied. "About 8 years ago, she was caught in a lightning strike and it scrambled her brain." He explained.

"Did she… fully recover any lost memories?" Finn asked.

"Right now, she did. But it caused her to be this rebellious type which Baron Corbin likes in woman. You must really like her cause of the way she acts, and even her hot rack and ass, huh?" Hiroki questioned.

"Hiroki, let's not talk about your sister like that right now…" Amanda responded after finishing off the whiskey in the glass, Hiroki nodding.

"I swear, I'm gonna rip her head off for that! Mandy did fuck all to her!" Ashley growled after she and Seth had ran into Yukie in the lobby.

"I think… I hate to say it but I think their friendship died the day Yukie was injured in that lightning strike." Seth responded.

Ashley had a sickening feeling that Seth was right.


	3. Breakable

Amanda and Finn were curled up with each other, a bit drunk as Hiroki snuck back in with another bottle of Jameson Whiskey.

"This is mine... I stole it from the bar, you two." Hiroki explained.

"Better be sure the bartender isn't chasing you." Amanda responded.

"Or Yukie, Mandy." Hiroki replied.

"She's gonna freeze out there." Finn replied before he grabbed the half empty bottle and helped Amanda sit up before gently pouring it into her mouth.

"Oh so tell me… how much do you hate her?" Hiroki explained with a smirk, opening the bottle and pour more into Amanda's and Finn's glasses.

"No hate… just sad that she's acting like this." Finn responded as he and Amanda drank.

"Are you sure? Cause Yukie has been getting on your nerves ever since. All the faking innocent hugs Finn and her thrusting right into your fronts? Remember?" Hiroki explained, which made Amanda confused.

"Are you too drunk to talk, Hiroki?" Amanda questioned.

"Maybe. So how did you two meet again?" Hiroki responded.

"Becky introduced us to each other in July of last year. Said that it would be good for us to know each other… I had a bad breakup with a woman who I had loved since high school." Finn explained.

"Aileen. 5'7", long red hair, green eyes. Bit of a bitch towards Finn's female friends." Amanda responded.

"Oh really? But I got a question to ask. How did you both feel when Yukie's little heart was broken when Mandy took Finn away from her?" Hiroki confessed.

"You are too drunk to talk." Finn responded, Hiroki realising he was in trouble.

"I didn't steal him from her!" Amanda replied, Hiroki setting the bottle aside.

"I know but she's convinced you did." Hiroki replied.

"So she's only with Cranky Wolf out of revenge?!" Finn responded.

"No… here's what happened. Before Yukie and Baron got together, she always had a crush on Finn from the beginning. When Christmas came around last year, she made this red scarf with a small confession on it. She was about to give it to you while she was still shy, but it all change when Little Miss Mandy caught her kissing Finn over here. It was an innocent peck on the cheek but it broke her heart… and Baron saw her crying and burning it in front of him… you've always taken everything from her… think about that." Hiroki explained, before leaving.

"It was just a little kiss on the cheek, I didn't do it on purpose." Amanda responded quietly as Finn hugged her.

"I know, Darlin'. It's not fair to blame anyone." Finn replied before they stretched out in the bed.

When Hiroki woke up the next morning, he saw Ashley.

"They know?" Hiroki asked.

"At least the truth's out now." Ashley responded as she showed Hiroki the video from last year's party and Hiroki seeing that it really was just an innocent peck on the cheek. "They weren't even drinking."

"So it really was harmless… I am such an idiot." Hiroki replied before he saw a hungover Yukie.

"Found her out in the snow at midnight." Ashley explained.

"Leave me alone!" Yukie slurred before pushing Ashley away.

"At least you know that Mandy and Finn didn't intentionally hurt you." Ashley responded, Yukie nodding.

"But they did to me… Mandy ruined everything." Yukie explained.

"No, she didn't, now cut this out!" Hiroki replied.

"Yes, she did! I wanted to tell Finn how much I love him, but when I saw them kissing… she takes everything away from me! I hate her! I hate that fucking bitch! If she can understand how I felt, she would have known to back off!" Yukie retorted.

"If you had told her, this wouldn't have happened! I'm sorry but you being quiet only fueled your anger!" Ashley replied.

At the same time, Amanda cringed as the door opened and Finn let Seth in.

"Bad one?" Seth questioned.

"Yep." Finn responded as he gently closed the door and he and Seth walked over to Amanda.

"Are you gonna yell at me too?" Amanda questioned, Seth lightly rubbing Amanda's right shoulder.

"Why you say that? Did she heard what came out of Yukie's mouth?" Seth questioned.

"Woke her up." Finn responded as he lightly rubbed Amanda's right side.

"I guess the truth's out. She's staying at the airport since Ashley went to drop her off for her flight the next day." Seth explained.

"This sucks." Amanda muttered.

"I know, you didn't know why she was angry. She never let on so you didn't think you needed to ask, lass." Finn replied as he lightly placed a washcloth on her head.

"And when the truth is withheld, it makes the implosion worse… she'll calm down. At some point." Seth responded.

"You did… I just don't know if she will." Amanda replied, groaning when Seth lightly rubbed her neck to get a knot out.

"Anger fades… pain's a bitch but over time, it's manageable. And you two have a solid bond. Nothing's gonna break that." Seth responded before he kissed Amanda on her forehead. "I'm sorry about the remark I made at the party."

"It's okay, Seth." Amanda responded.

"You looked really pretty in that Morticia costume." Seth replied before he left and Finn helped Amanda sit up before he handed her a bottle of water after opening it and her sipping it.

"She'll come around, Darlin'." Finn responded reassuringly.

At the O2 arena after getting ready for the day, Hiroki met up with them.

"Hey. Before you say anything, I acted like a right ass last night and I had no reason to." Hiroki replied.

"We're not mad, we just wish we knew the truth sooner." Finn explained.

"Well, you both deserved to know. Heartbreakers." Hiroki retorted.

"You are exactly like your sister with your attitude. We didn't know and were never given a chance to so we could apologise." Amanda responded before Baron pulled Hiroki away.

"Take a walk!" Baron replied before Hiroki left.

"I'm questioning how many other times both got angry at me and bit their tongue about it. What, do I just piss people off one day and they're nice the next?" Amanda responded, Baron lightly rubbing Amanda's head.

"Hey, let's not go into deep waters about it, okay? Not yet." Baron replied.

"He's right, everyone just needs to unwind and destress." Finn responded as he lightly rubbed Amanda's left arm.

When Amanda was in her black leather ring outfit, she turned and saw Hunter walk in.

"Bad night?" Hunter asked. "Finn told me everything."

"I just don't know how to fix things, Hunter… I wish I did." Amanda responded as Hunter pulled her into his arms and the two hugged.

"You call for me?"

Then Amanda saw Yukie in her skulls and lollipops ring outfit, before she rolled her eyes at Amanda.

"Why is she here? She's such a heartbreaking bitch." Yukie explained with her arms crossed.

"No she's not. You didn't fess up and led her to believe she was still your friend." Hunter explained after he and Amanda let go and she put her _Balor Club_ hoodie on and zipped it up.

"She's not gonna listen. And I know you and Shawn had your fights at times but not this bad." Amanda responded. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't know but that's because you wouldn't tell me! So that's your fault, Yukie!" She replied before she left.

"Well that was underwhelming." Yukie muttered.

"You expected her to yell and hit you?" Hunter asked.

"No, but I wanted to. She ruined my life. And my chance to even to confess to Finn, but I see now that it was too late… ever since elementary school, she's taken everything what I want. She didn't know, but I was showing it. But taken someone who I loved first was fucking wrong. I want to fight her. Fight her and I want it to be a career v career match, but in secret!" Yukie explained in anger.

"No." Hunter answered.

"What?!" Yukie responded.

"I said no. Vince said the same thing when someone in creative pitched it to him because somehow, a rumor got started that Mandy's working hurt. No one's career is on the line tonight. Now I suggest you get ready for your match against Bayley. Interfere in Mandy's or Finn's matches and it's an automatic suspension!" Hunter replied before he left, closing the door.

"Fuck everything…" Yukie whispered, before taking off her ring outfit and back into her regular clothes, leaving the building without anyone noticing.

Amanda's match against Sasha went smoothly with Finn watching at ringside.

"Does it seem like he's hovering a bit?" Michael Cole asked after turning to Seth, who was a guest on commentary as Sasha tripped Amanda, who responded with an upwards kick before she jumped up and threw Sasha into the corner.

"Can't let someone work hurt." Seth responded as Amanda rolled Sasha up for the three count and got the win.

Finn pulled Amanda up after the bell rang and they hugged.

And Seth noticed the absence of her wrapping her legs around Finn… instead, Amanda was lightly rubbing her lower back.

And so Seth followed them to the backstage area.

"Back problems?" Seth questioned as he caught up to them.

"Yeah. Twisted it wrong during a match with Emma a week ago." Amanda explained.

"And then… Emma slammed her knee into Mandy's back. Just a pulled muscle but the cold weather hasn't helped." Finn responded.

"Try a heating pad on it, usually helps… but for now, it's Bayley and Yukie's match." Seth explained, before seeing Bayley walking towards the ring.

And Ashley walking to the curtain, Seth stopping her.

"Yukie left." Ashley responded before they kissed and she headed to the curtain.

Finn lightly rubbed Amanda's back, Amanda knowing that when a superstar left that it could be for any reason.


End file.
